Stolen
by MyMojoSoDope
Summary: Amaya is one of the fire nations best trackers.When Azula tells her she must capture the avatar she has no choice.She sets off on her mission and is found by Zuko,her best friend.But he is blinded by his need to catch the avatar and forces her to help him
1. Decisions

**Hello :}**

**So this is my first story that I have uploaded. Please tell me what you think. ^^**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender**

**I do own Amaya Hou Xin her family and the plot of this story.**

**Oh! And the timeline of this story is not like the show. Just wanted everyone to know that so there is no confusion. **

**Enjoy**

**______________________________________________________________________________**

**Chapter 1 Decisions **

"**Let me go! What is the meaning of this!?" I struggled against the guards that dragged me into the palace. "Stop struggling I just need to talk to you Amaya." I shook my hair from my face and raised my amber eyes until they rested upon Azula. "Azula." I hissed. "Release her." She said waving her hand and the guards dropped me. "What do you want Azula?" I said standing. "What? No hello for an old friend? I'm disappointed." I laughed. "Right, burning the ends of my hair and putting worms in my lunch, that's exactly what best friends do." I crossed my arms. Azula sighed. "That was a long time ago, I thought there wouldn't be any hard feeling." She turned to face me when I didn't say anything. "Let me guess." She took a step towards me. "You still miss my brother." I glared at her, wishing I could burn a hole through her head. "Well I hate to break it to you but he's not coming back. He had his chance to be home and he left. He left you here too" I rolled my eyes and turned around. "If all you wanted was a reunion, it's over." I'd stay put if I were you Amaya. Unless you want your father to lose his place in my fathers army. I heard he has become a Captain General. It would be a pity if he went back to being a field officer." I stopped and turned around slowly. "I'm listening." I said through clenched teeth.**

**Azula smiled sliding off of the table she was sitting upon. "I have heard that you have amazing tracking skills. You are one of the best fire benders in the nation. And you were trained by Colonel Shinu as a Yu Yan archer." She began to circle around me. "What are you getting at?" "I'm on a mission. My father has appointed me to capture the Avatar." "I thought Zuko was supposed to capture the Avatar?" Azula laughed. "It's been two and a half years since my brother was appointed that mission. Obviously he is unable to do such a thing." "So you want me to track down the Avatar and capture him for you?" I raised an eyebrow. "Now Amaya do you really think I'd take all the credit? You, of course will have some recognition and you can have as many warriors as you need. "Uh huh. And what if I am unable to capture him? What will happen to my father?" Azula sat down on the table again. "Nothing. Your corporation will be rewarded. But if I find out you have run away you will be punished." I nodded and turned around. "I will need a ship and a crew of your best fighters by tomorrow morning. And the Yu Yan Warriors." I said as I walked out. **

**I walked home contemplating the situation in my head. If I refused my father would lose his place in the army and than what? Where would that leave my family? I sighed walking into my home. I had no choice I needed to do this. **

"**Amaya? Is that you?" I heard my mother call from the kitchen. "Yes mom. I'm home." I said walking into the kitchen and hugged her. I sat down at the table and sighed. "What's wrong my dear?" She asked putting a hand on my shoulder. " I was called to the palace today." Really why is that?" She questioned. "Azula wanted to speak to me." My mother stared at me astonished. "That's exactly what I thought. She wants me to track down the Avatar." She got up and began pouring a cup of tea. "Well of course, you were trained by your father. I see why she would want your help." 'Pft. Azula. Wanting my help?' I thought to myself. "Are you going to do it?" I looked up at my mom her black hair falling in front of her soft amber eyes. The same eyes I have but mine were harder, trained to show nothing. I had to do this. For my family. I smiled. "Yes, I will. It'll give me something to do." **


	2. Departure

Hello =]

So I don't own Avatar just the OC's.

Enjoy :D

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 2 Departure

I spent the morning packing., I wasn't sure how long my mission would take me and my mother kept coming in with things she wanted me to take. She kept coming in with clothes and asking if I had my toothbrush. My heart went out to her, I didn't know what I would do if anything happened to her. I dropped my last shirt and pair of pants into my bag and closed it. Unlike most of the girls in the fire nation I refused to train and fight in a dress. And to do my hair in those ridiculous up do's. "This better be worth it." I mumbled picking up my bow and arrows slinging them over my shoulder. I picked up my bag and sword and walked into the hall. My mother was standing at the end of the hall nearly in tears. It was hard enough for her to let my father go but I couldn't imagine what it was like for her to let me go. "Mama, don't cry. I'll back before you know it." I dropped my things and hugged her. "I know. Just be safe. Okay? I love you." She let go of me and brushed the hair from eyes and smiled. "I love you too Mama. I'll write to you as soon as I can." I picked up my things and opened my door. "Bye Amaya." She waved to me and I walked down the street toward the harbor.

I reached the Harbor to find a Royal class ship with soldiers loading supplies. The Yu Yan archers were boarding. "Amaya." I turned to see Azula, a cenacle smile plastered on her face. "Hi Azula." I tried to sound as cheerful as I could. Lets just say it was an utter failure. "I have the best soldiers and a team of the best Yu Yan archers the Colonel would let me have on your ship." "Thank you." I said as we walked onto the ship. Everyone came to attention on the deck. "These are your foot soldiers. They are the best benders the army has trained." She moved forward. "These are your Yu Yan archers. You have Komodo Rhino's stowed below deck along." She stopped in front of to soldiers. "This is Captain Chen he is also the Helmsman and this Is Commander Ye is in charge of the soldiers. You are under the title of General Huo Xin. They will be taking your orders." I nodded as we bowed to each other. "Well than I guess that is it. I hope to be seeing you soon." She walked to the end of the deck. "With the Avatar." She smiled and walked off the ship. I bowed and turned around rolling my eyes.

"Alright." I said turning towards my crew. "I am General Huo Xin. Every order you get will come from me and I expect nothing but the best from all of you." I walked up and down the deck. " Our mission is to capture the Avatar." I stopped and looked at them. "And I expect to catch him. Do you understand?" "Yes sir!." They all said. I walked past the captain. "Lets go." I walked away and went below deck and felt the ship lurch forward. Truth was I didn't want to catch the avatar. I believed he was our last hope to end this God forsaken war. But if this is what I had to do to save my family I would do. I walked into my room and put my things down. And plus Azula never said anything would happen if I didn't catch him just that I had to try. I layed down on my bed and sighed. I'll just catch him and bring him back and see what happens. I yawned and the world became dark.

"Sir!" My door slammed open and I jumped falling out of my bed. "What?!' I snapped. "Sorry to bother you the captain wants to know the coordinates of our destination." The soldier said. I got up running my hand through my hair. "I'm coming." He bowed and left. I put on my shoes and tied up my hair and walked onto the deck. "Good evening Captain. Sorry to keep you waiting. I bowed and he bowed back. "It's quit alright General." He said as I leaned over a table cluttered with maps. "I want to go here. I pointed to the Wulong Forest it lies on the coast of the western region of the Earth Kingdom. These are the coordinates…" I scribbled them on the map and the captain came to stand next to me and nodded. "We should be there in about a day and a half." He declared stoking his grey beard. "Good. I'd like to get this over with as soon as I can. Thank you Captain."

I walked around the deck for what seemed like the billionth time. "This is going to be so boring." I mumbled leaning against the railing of the ship. "Oh come now Aya. Don't be so negative, I remember you loved traveling the sea when you were younger." I turned around in disbelief and smiled. "Grandpa!" I cried and hugged him. He laughed, a deep hearty laugh that when you heard it you couldn't help but laugh with him. "What are you doing here?" I asked looking up at him. "Well I over heard Princess Azula talking to the Captain so I worked around it so I could come on your mission. If that's okay with you?" I smiled. "Of course it is!" My grandfather always looked out for me. Since I could remember my grandfather was always there with his deep laugh and a vast knowledge of everything you could imagine. I remember spending summer days playing Pai Sho with him and talking. When I was younger we would spend our days at the palace with general Iroh and his nephew Zuko who was once my best friend. My grandfather is a fire bending master and know a Fleet Admiral and was usually helping my father on there missions. And I only got to see him during the summer when he would come for my birthday and to help me train. I loved my grandfather more than anything.

"So what is your mission?" My grandfather asked as we walked around the deck. "I have to capture the Avatar. Azula is making me do it because I have such "amazing" skills." I said rolling my eyes. I wonder how many times until they got stuck. "I thought it was Zuko's mission to capture him?" He asked. I sighed. "It is but, Azula say's because he has taken so long the Fire Lord doesn't believe he can capture the Avatar. So…" I looked out over the railing. "What's wrong little one?" I looked at him, his warm amber eyes looking down at me. "She threatens to take fathers place as General away if I don't do this." "I see. I always knew there was something off about that girl. Especially when you guys were younger." He said leaning against the rail. "You don't even know the half of it."


	3. Childhood Memories

**Hi! **

**I wanted to say thank you to my first reviewer :} DarkFlame Alchemist**

**I was beginning to think no one was going to read my story…:P**

**Anyway I hope you all enjoy. I tried breaking up the paragraphs to make it easier to read. And I promise to try to make the next chapter longer. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar just the OC's **

**______________________________________________________________________________**

**Chapter 3 Childhood memories**

**A day had passed and I was getting restless. I spent most of the day roaming the ship trying to find something to do. But nothing interesting happened on a boat when you had no one to join you. I knew I had my grandfather but getting my butt kicked at Pai Sho wasn't exactly what I called fun. I sighed sitting on the deck, dangling my feet over the dark blue ocean and rested my head on the cool iron. I closed my eyes and thought back when traveling at sea was my favorite. **

"_**Aya come on, come see." An 11 year old Zuko said jumping up and down.**_

"_**I'm coming." Amaya cried, running out of her room and down the hall of the ship she was on. Her grandfather was going to Ba Sing Se to meet General Iroh, Zuko's uncle and he brought them along for the trip. Amaya loved traveling. **_

"_**Zuko!" She cried. "Slow down." As soon as Amaya said that Zuko collided into Commodore Huo Xin, Amaya's grandfather. Amaya skidded to stop barely tripping over Zuko. **_

"_**Sorry Grandpa." She said hanging her head. **_

_**Her grandfather chuckled picking up Zuko. "Its quite all right. Where are you two running off two?"**_

"_**To see the Sea Lions." He called as he ran off Amaya close behind him. **_

_**The two ran onto the deck and Zuko hung over the railing and pointed out to the side of the ship. **_

"_**Look!" **_

_**Amaya jumped up and down. "I can't see." She whined and Zuko sighed getting down.**_

_**He stepped behind her and wrapped his arms around her knees and picked her up. **_

"_**Can you see them now?" He asked and she giggled. "Yes, thanks Zuko." She smiled down at him.**_

**I opened my eyes staring out over the vast ocean and I sighed again. That was such along time ago. I remember when Zuko and I were best friends but time changed everyone and Zuko didn't feel much like my best friend anymore. He didn't even tell me he was leaving… I tugged on the silver chain hanging around my neck. **

"_**Don't open you're eyes yet." Zuko said pulling me forward by my hands. **_

"_**Okay, Okay. I won't just tell me where we're going." I said taking hesitant steps. It was my 13th**__** birthday and Zuko said he had a surprise for me. **_

_**We stopped suddenly and I raised an eyebrow. "Can I open them now?" I shifted my weight onto my right foot. **_

"_**Not yet." I heard him say from behind me. And than I felt something cold press against my neck. **_

"_**Now you can." **_

_**I opened my eyes. We were standing underneath a tree by the turtle duck pond the sun was setting, painting the sky in deep pinks and orange. I touched my neck, rolling a piece of silver in between my fingers and I smiled. "Zuko." I gasped. "Happy birthday Aya." He smiled hugging me. **_

**That had been the last time I had gotten to be with Zuko before his father banished him. He had sent me letters for two years while he was searching for the Avatar and than they just stopped. I told myself it was just because he was busy but as time went on I began to lose hope. And than Zuko returned home with Azula and was ecstatic. But Zuko wasn't the same, he was distant and lost his temper easily even with me. Than one morning he was gone. I laid my head on my arm and stared out at the blue sky. **

"**What is on you're mind, Fire Heart?" I turned around to see my grandfather.**

"**Nothing." I said blowing my hair out of my face. **

"**I think I know you well enough to know when you are lying." He walked forward and sat next to me. **

"**It's just I was thinking about when being on a ship was fun, when Zuko was still here." I muttered. **

"**Ah, I see." He said stroking his beard. I looked at him, my eyebrow raised. **

"**You make me wonder, did you know that grandpa." He chuckled. "You miss Zuko." I looked at him again. "It's understandable, you two were best friends." **

"**Yeah if we were such good friends why didn't he tell me he was leaving." I crossed my arms laying on the deck. The warm sun hit my face and I closed my eyes**

**. "He's trying to find him self. Being a banished prince isn't that easy Aya." He said, I could feel his eyes on me.**

"**I know that!" I cried sitting up. "I understand, but he should know that I'm here for him. That he can talk to me, trust me. But instead he just left and didn't say anything." I turned around and punched the air sending fireballs across the deck. **

"**Maybe he was afraid he was going to hurt you." My grandfather stood up and put a hand on my shoulder.**

"**From what?" I spat.**

"**He must have his reasons." I shrugged my shoulders looking down. **

"**Why don't we train, to take you're mind of things. I nodded walking to the other side of the deck.**

**______________________________________________________________________________**

**Hou Xin means Fire Heart in Chinese I think. ^_^**


	4. Faded

Hello

I'm going to try my hardest to make this chapter longer.

Oh and this story isn't following the timeline of the show, I just wanted everyone to know that so no one gets confused:}

Please review. It'd be greatly appreciated.

Disclaimer: I do not own Avater: The Last Airbender

I do own: Amaya Huo xin , her father and mother and Admiral Huo Xin

Enjoy

______________________________________________________________________________

Chapter 4 : Faded

"General !" A soldier came running towards my grandfather and I.

The sky was beginning to grow dark and the air was starting to get cold.

I turned around. "Yes soldier." He stopped and bowed to me.

"The captain wanted me to tell you that we will be at Wulong Forest in less than an hour."

"Thank you." He bowed and walked back to the Helm.

"You should go get ready." My grandfather said. I nodded and hugged him before I went below deck.

I walked into my room and reached for my bag. I pulled out black fitted pants, a black kimono shirt with gold and red trim, and black shoes. I got dressed and reached for my arrow bag and slung it over my shoulder. I grabbed my bow, it was made of dark wood and had gold branches lacing around it but they could only be seen when the light hit it. I treasured it more than anything I had it was a present from my father, he had made it himself. I walked out of my room and to opening of the ship. The soldiers were already there in there armor and the Yu Yan archers also. I stood in front of them with Commander Ye.

"Are you ready General?" He asked me, he had his helmet tucked under his arm. "As ready as I'll ever be." I answered pulling on my glove.

The ship suddenly stopped and the ship door opened. "Let's make this quick." I said pulling on my mask. It was black with the same gold branch design as my bow and it only covered my eyes and the top of my nose. Commander Ye nodded and pulled on his helmet and we stepped off the ship.

As soon as we were all off the ship I turned to my crew.

"We are here to capture the Avatar. Do not be seen or heard and follow my orders." I turned around and observed my surroundings. The Wulong Forest wasn't really a forest it was more of a canyon with huge rock pillars covered in foliage. I sighed and headed into the 'forest'.

Hours passed and I was beginning to believe the avatar wasn't here. "This is what I get for listening to Azula and her stupid clues." I mumbled to myself. I climbed onto one of the pillars and looked out over the vast forest. The sky was still dark, the moon was bright and stars littered the sky. It would have been a beautiful night if I wasn't so annoyed. I was about to climb down when something caught my eye. I crouched down and looked out at a cliff there was something that looked like a giant green hill. I raised an eyebrow there was no vegetation here that was that big and that would be growing on a cliff. Than suddenly the green hill moved. My eyes widened and I quickly climbed down.

"Commander!" I exclaimed running towards him.

"Yes sir"

"I think I've found them. On that cliff." I pointed above us." I will send the archers there and the soldiers will surround the hill with me."

The Commander nodded and told the soldiers what to do while I told the archers and we made our way up the cliff.

As we came up the cliff I held my fist up to tell then to wait. I crawled onto the cliff and hid behind a boulder. I peered over it and grinned. Lying in the middle of this clearing was the Avatar and his 3 companions. Two of them looked like they were from a water tribe and the other looked to be of the earth kingdom.

I crawled back to the edge and signaled for the Yu yan archers to take there places. As soon as they did I signaled for the soldiers to come up. But as soon the soldiers set foot on the cliff the earth kindom girl shot up.

"Aang!" She cried.

"NOW!" I screamed and the archers let go of there arrows and they pinned all three of the avatars companions to the ground. I looked around confused. 'Where was the Avatar?" Then suddenly I was thrown to ground by a giant rock. My head bounced of the ground I laid there dazed. I shook my head and stood stringing my bow. The soldiers were fighting against the earth bender that I know realized was blind. And I watched as the archers tried to pin the two water tribe members but the girl was able to dodge most of the arrows using her water bending.

"What do you want?" The Avatar appeared pointing his staff at me. I smirked. "You."

I let go of my arrow but he jumped up dodging it. I quickly slung it over my shoulder. I jumped and spun, kicking a long stream of fire towards the avatar. It wrapped around him but he threw his arms out blowing the fire away from him. He than threw his arms out sending a stream of air towards me. I threw myself backwards and felt the air go over my face. I straightened myself and quickly punched blasts of fire at him I turned and dogded his attacks. Than suddenly he flung large rocks towards me and I jumped flipping back in the air. When my feet hit the ground, fire was propelled towards him, throwing him up against a wall.

Than suddenly the Avatar was pinned to the wall. I smirked. This was the reason why I loved being apart of the Yu Yan Archers, they always analyzed what was going on around them and used it to its advantage. It really paid off at the moment.

I walked towards the avatar and opened my mouth. But before I could say anything I felt something hot strike me and I was thrown back. I fell on my side my handing bouncing of the hard earth again. I groaned getting up, my arm was burning and I could feel a warm liquid trickle down the my face. I looked around to see an abashing fight. There seemed to be twice as many fire nation soldiers than when I had arrived. Fire seemed to dance across the sky with what seemed to be hundreds of arrows.

"General !" I heard a soldier cry and I turned around to see a large jet of fire coming towards me. I bent down low, my legs spread out and I stretched my right arm out in front of me and my other arm over my head forming an arc. As the fire reached me I pulled it over my arm and shoulders and directed it with my left arm towards whoever had sent it to me. When I the fire cleared, my eyes widened as I saw Prince Zuko standing before me. He was dressed in Fire Nation armor and his long hair was tied back.

"Zuko?" I called but he didn't' hear me he kept attacking. I dodged his attacks but found myself at the edge of the cliff.

"Zuko stop!" I screamed. And he did looking at me confused. But that confused look was suddenly replaced with anger and determination. As he spun kicking a long stream of fire at me. I tried my best to defend myself but I lost my balance fell over the cliff.

I landed hard on my back on a ledge. And the my vision became blurry. And than I could see someone standing over me.

"I will not let you take what is rightfully mine." I heard Zuko say as he knelt in font of me.

I opened my mouth but no sound came out.

He reached his hand out towards my face and gripped my mask and pulled it off. I could see his eyes widen and his mouth form my name. But the world faded away before I could hear his voice.


	5. Broken Hearted

I'm sorry I haven't updated in awhile. Things are unbelievably hectic, but I'm on Christmas break so I have some time on my hands.

Anyway, I hope you all enjoy this chapter. And please review (:

Thank you to all of that reviewed :D

Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender.

* * *

_Chapter 5_

I awoke to the sound of water lapping at the side of a boat. But when I opened my eyes I realized I was on a ship in a room. I wrinkled my nose as I sat up, a boys room to be more exact, it smelled like sweat and cologne.

I grimaced as I felt a dull pain on my back and my side. I rolled over sitting on the side of the bed and flinched as my feet hit the cold steal. I looked around and noticed a small desk on the far wall of the room and a chest of drawers with a mirror against the wall across from the bed.

I stood up slowly and noticed instead of wearing my uniform I had on a pair of baggy black pants and a really big white shirt.

Looking around the room I noticed my bow and arrow bag leaning against the desk and my clothes folded neatly on it.

There was a picture frame on the desk and I picked up looking at it curiously and I realized it was Iroh. My eyes widened as I remembered everything that had happened. I frowned setting down the picture and walked out of the room and headed to the helm of the ship.

As I walked down the halls every soldier turned to look at me. But I didn't pay any attention to them.

I could feel the heat radiating from my body. I didn't understand why but I was infuriated. How could he of done this to me? I ignored the pain that shot through my body with every step I took. By the time I reached the deck my body was numb.

I threw the door open and everyone turned to look at me. I knew I had to be a sight to see. "Aya!" I heard someone say cheerfully. I looked to see Iroh smiling at me.

"Where is he?" I growled.

The smile he held on his face was replaced with a worried expression.

"Where is he?" I said more forcefully when no one answered me.

"Amaya?" I heard someone say behind me. I turned around and before me stood Zuko. He was shirtless and his hair had grown out covering his face. He had gotten taller and his body was chiseled to perfection.

But my anger and frustration stopped me from seeing him. All I could think of was how he left me. I turned spinning my leg out with a stream of fire so strong I was baffled. I ignored it and kept throwing punches causing him to stumble back.

"Amaya stop it! What are you doing?" He screamed as he tried to dodge my attack. My body was screaming for me to stop but I couldn't. Everything that I had held in since he had left came out as fire.

I was able to throw him to the ground but every time he got back up. He never fought back or tried to stop me. Finally my body couldn't take it anymore and I collapsed. I was drenched in sweat and I was gasping for air.

Zuko ran over and kneeled in front me. "What the hell are you doing?" He asked putting his arms out. I put my hand up pushing him away. He had a burn mark covering his left shoulder and was covered in sweat.

"I'm fine." I pushed myself up and started walking back below deck.

I could hear Zuko's footsteps as he followed me.

"What's wrong? Why did you do that?" He questioned me.

I stopped and looked at him in disbelief. "Are you serious?" "If this is about what happened at Wulong I'm sorry I didn't know it was you." He explained walking after me. "No this isn't about that." I said walking back into his room. I was planning to slam the door in his face but he had put his arm out holding the door back.

I glared up at him but he just glared back down at me. Whenever Zuko and I argued we never left each other alone until one of us won.

"What is going on!?" He growled. His temper was getting the better of him and I knew exactly how to push his buttons. I smiled sweetly at him. "Nothing. I'm just going to take a shower." I said turning around.

"This isn't funny Amaya." He said. "I know its not." I snapped turning sharply. I winced, grabbing my side. I felt his arm around my waist as he helped onto his bed. I laid down with my knees up and I grimaced.

"How long was a out?" I asked.

"About two days." I heard him shuffling through his drawers. "Most of your injuries are healed its just the burn on your side."

"I wonder how I got that?" I said sarcastically. "Move." He grunted as he knelt beside me. I moved away from the edge of the bed and he lifted my shirt. I knew he was mad, I could feel the heat radiating off of his body.

"Shit!" I yelped. "Stop being a baby." He laughed as he finished cleaning the burn on my side. This is how it always was with Zuko and I. We would argue and try to kill each other but when we were hurt we took care of each other and acted like nothing was wrong.

"Don't think that we're okay." I mumbled sitting up. "It never crossed my mind." He said standing up.

He just stood their staring at me, we never said a word.

Zuko cleared his throat. "Well I guess you probably want to take a shower?" He suggested. "Yeah, I smell like you." I said sniffing my shirt. I stole a glance at him and saw a smirk on his lips. "Here" He threw a towel at me. " The shower is across the hall." I stood up slowly grimacing. "Oh, Uncle insisted that we stop at a port to buy you clothes. They're in the top drawer." I nodded. "Thanks" "Whatever." He walked out of the room.

I sighed and headed for the shower.

* * *

Zuko pov

"I just don't understand her uncle." I exclaimed as I paced the deck.

"One minute she's trying to kill me, then I'm helping her and we're joking around like everything's fine."

I couldn't figure it out. She seemed so angry with me and then she just stopped. Usually I would be infuriated and I wouldn't try to figure it out. But it was never like that when it came to Amaya.

"Women are very complex creatures Prince Zuko." Uncle Iroh said.

"Yes well this one is just being weird." I sighed putting my hand on my forehead.

"Did she tell you anything while you were talking to her?"

"No nothing she just avoided it."

"Maybe she is upset for what had happened at Wulong Forest?""No, she said that wasn't it. She just said she couldn't believe I didn't know what was wrong."

I turned to look at my uncle. "How am I supposed to know what is wrong if I haven't spoken to her in over 6 months?"

"Ahhh I see." Uncle said stroking his beard.

"What? What is it?" I didn't understand but I felt desperate to know what I did wrong. These feelings were strange to me.

"Did it ever occur to you that she is mad that you two haven't spoken in so long. I mean you two were so close. What happened, Prince Zuko?" My uncle questioned me.

I just stood there and stared at him in disbelief."No, that can't be it, uncle." Amaya and I were best friends, or that's what I thought. Yeah I hadn't sent her letters in months and I never responded to any of her letters. And when I had returned to the Fire Nation I had barely had anything to do with her. It had never crossed my mind that she was mad at me for that.

"Zuko, did it ever cross your mind that it was her heart that was broken. And that you are the reason for it."

* * *

**Okay so I'm finally done ^-^**

**I'm going to start the next chapter right after I upload this one.**

**Note: Yes Zuko is acting very odd. But remember him and Amaya have known each other forever so his attitude is going to be different towards her. **

**Please Review :D  
**


	6. Apologies

**_Chapter 6_**

I'm home, sick; so I thought I'd try this out. Everything has been really dramatic at school so I've been busy…

I really didn't like the way I ended the last chapter I wanted to do a whole flashback thing so you guys would understand Zuko and Amaya's past better. I think I might in this chapter. Anyway I hope you all are enjoying this. Please tell me what you think and if you have any ideas. They will be greatly appreciated.

_Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender. _

"_Amaya?" A thirteen year old Zuko called, knocking on his best friends door._

"_Go away Zuko!" Amaya yelled throwing something hard at the door._

"_Amaya, can you please let me in?" He asked trying to turn the door knob._

"_No, I just want to be alone. Ok?" She said her voice cracking from her silent sobs._

"_What's wrong? Did Kenshin do something to you?" He asked pressing his ear to the door. He could hear the clicking as Amaya unlocked the door. Zuko stood back as she opened the door and frowned when she looked up at him. Her eyes were blood shot and she had tears streaming down her cheeks. _

"_What did he do?" He exclaimed walking into her room. She just stood in front of him her head hung._

"_Did he hit you? Cause if he did I can beat him up." He said clenching his fist but Amaya just shook her head. _

"_Did he ditch you at the dance?" _

"_No." She said quietly._

"_Did he even show up?"_

"_HE KISSED TY LEE, OKAY! " She screamed crying even harder. "I went to the dance and when I went to go say hi to him he kissed Ty Lee and told me he didn't want to be with me." She threw herself on her bed and Zuko watched as her shoulders shook from her sobs. _

"_Amaya." He called softly sitting on her bed and put his hand on her shoulder awkwardly._

"_I don't get it he was supposed to be my first kiss." She cried into her pillow. "All the boys think Ty Lee is prettier than me."For some reason Zuko grew angry at this. "That's not true." He said biting his lip when he realized he had said that out loud._

_Amaya sat up and wiped her eyes. "What?"_

"_Th-that's not true. I-I think you're a lot prettier than Ty Lee." He stuttered looking down at his lap. His cheeks flushed a bright pink. _

"_Why would you want to kiss that jerk any way?" He asked looking at her._

_Amaya took Zuko's hand and he looked at her questioningly. Than Amaya moved forward pressing her lips against his. Zuko's eyes widened in surprise but closed them when he realized what she was doing and kissed back._

_Amaya pulled away, there cheeks a deep shade of red._

"_Thanks Zuko. I'm glad you're my best friend." She said resting her head on his shoulder. _

"_I am too." He said looking at his lap where their hands were still intertwined. _

Zuko's eyes shot open, he groaned rolling onto his stomach and buried his head in his pillow. Since Amaya was sleeping in his room he was bunking in a spare bedroom on the ship.

He shook his head trying to forget about his dream.

"Why am I thinking about this?" He mumbled getting out of bed. He ran his hand through his hair and yawned walking towards his room.

Amaya yawned rolling over in bed. She breathed in deeply, the sound of a drawer closing caused her to look up. Zuko was standing with his back to her rummaging through his drawer.

She grabbed her pillow and threw it hitting Zuko in the head. He stood there for a moment then turned around slowly. "What was that for?" He growled. "You woke me up" She lied rolling over.

Zuko threw his head back and sighed. 'Is that ever going to be over?' He thought to himself and sat down at the end of the bed.

"Aya" he called but she didn't even budge. "Aya, come on we need to talk." She sat up slowly next to him. "What is it?"

"What are you upset with me?"

She looked at him her eyebrows raised.

"What? You have to give me some kind of credit I'm trying. Aren't I"?

"Where were you the last couple months? Were you trying then?" She questioned still looking at him.

"I was busy… Looking for the Avatar. You know that."

"It wasn't like that when you first left. You still wrote to me…"

"Things got … difficult." He started to get agitated.

"Right, but that doesn't explain the way you acted when you came back." She retorted.

"I had things on my mind." Zuko clenched his teeth recalling what his sister had done for him and the guilt he felt.

"That isn't an excuse! Do you understand how l much I wanted you to come home. You came back and I was so happy but you didn't even look at me." She cried standing up in front of him.

"You don't understand what was going on! There were things I had to take care of, things I'm still trying to take care off." He stood up, towered over the small girl.

"You could of told me what was going on. We're supposed to be best friends, but you disregarded me like I was nothing. What was so important that you couldn't tell me?" The room was beginning to grow hotter and hotter as the two grew more angry.

"I never caught the Avatar, Azula lied and told my father. So I left! The entire time I was there that was all I could think of. You act like I never think of you, you're all I ever think about." He said clenching his fist.

"Why the hell couldn't you tell me that before?" She screamed. "Did you ever think that maybe I could of helped you.""I just couldn't, okay. You just don't understand" He said sitting down on the bed.

Amaya threw her hands up in defeat and sat down next to him.

"Things were so much easier when we were younger." Zuko sighed.

Amaya nodded in agreement. "I just wish you could of told me what was going on instead of leaving me in dark. I would of found a way to help you. I know this is going to sound corny but you broke my heart when you stopped writing. I'm sorry I attacked you… It's just everything that I've been holding in since then just exploded…" She said looking up at him.

Zuko looked down at her and smiled. "No, I'm sorry." He reached out hugging her pushing her onto the bed. "Zuko!" She protested trying to push him off of her.

He laughed sitting up. "Get dressed, I'm hungry."

So what do you think? I wanted it to be all fluffy cause I've got a surprise coming. ;P


End file.
